Huellas
by Mel-Gothic de Cancer
Summary: Todos los separan, yo quise juntarlos. Intento de one shot de Seiya y Miho, han pasado 8 años desde su despedida, ella no puede olvidarlo y él...jijiji pasen y lean ;)


**Hola mis estimados y estimadas, sé que debe extrañarles que escriba una historia de Seiya y Miho, lo hago por varias razones, les daré un poco de vacaciones a Shun y June, y a los chicos de Saint Rockers, deben prepararse para los conciertos xD…Hablando en serio, siempre había querido escribir algo de ellos, adoro esta pareja y hay poquísimos fics de ellos donde se queden juntos, normalmente los separan y la pobre Miho siempre sale perdiendo, y de forma grosera, Jabu es guapo pero de verdad que es un pesado, ella tiene demasiado buen corazón pero nunca tanto como para aguantar a ese idiota por el resto de sus días, hubo uno donde ella se queda con Ikki el cual encontré muy interesante, pero bueno, Miho y Shaina son mis favoritas para que se queden con el jovial Pegasus, June, jajaja es algo a parte xD. Sin más los dejo con esta historia que escribí inspirada en dos canciones coreanas de mi dorama favorito "Secret Garden", las canciones son "That Woman" de Baek Ji Young y "That Man" de Hyun Bin, para los que no les guste el azúcar ni el endulzante o padezca de diabetes, les recomiendo no leer este fic ni mucho menos escuchar las canciones que me sirvieron de inspiración, ahora me dejo de tanto bla bla .**

**Recuerden que los personajes no son míos sino que pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei, tampoco lucro con esto sólo lo hago porque mi imaginación vuela…un detalle es que puse a Eri en el fic, lo cual no cuadra porque ella apareció en una película, pero como ninguna de estas encaja en el anime ni en el manga entonces este fic tampoco xD**

Huellas.

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

"Ella"

_- Este día se cumplen ocho años desde que lo vi por última vez-_ pensó con el mismo sentimiento de tristeza que desde entonces la acompañaba, aún no podía creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo sin saber nada de él. Cada día al despertar y también al ir a dormir recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer la última vez que estuvieron juntos mirando las estrellas frente al mar y después bajo uno de los árboles a la entrada del orfanato le había prometido que regresaría para tener una vida normal junto a ella, en aquel entonces creía que él lo decía para tranquilizarla, no pudo evitar llorar, sabía que esa era una despedida y que se marcharía a un destino incierto, él, que tanta alegría había traído a su vida después de regresar de Grecia, tenía que irse nuevamente dejándola completamente sola y con temor a no volverlo a ver nunca más. Pensó que no tenía más remedio que aceptar su partida, pero al mirarlo directamente a los ojos vio en ellos esa gran sinceridad y esa calidez que tanto le gustaba de aquel muchacho y creyó en sus palabras, decidió entonces esperarlo sin importar lo mucho que tardara.

Pero el tiempo había sido demasiado largo y aún no tenía el más leve indicio de que él estaba con vida, pensaba que tal vez había encontrado a alguien más y era feliz con esa persona, y aunque le dolía esa idea, sentía que eso era mucho mejor a que estuviera muerto, pero de ser así ¿Cómo podría arrancárselo del corazón? Hace años atrás, el día de un extraño eclipse, sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón y rápidamente su nombre acudió a sus pensamientos, desde entonces su preocupación iba en aumento ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Qué le habría pasado? Acudió un par de veces a la Fundación Graude para saber si había noticias pero jamás le dieron pista alguna de su paradero, cualquier pregunta que hiciera sobre él quedaba sin ninguna respuesta concreta, y pronto se dio cuenta que no era la única, sus amigas Eri y Shunrei, y una chica rubia de carácter bastante fuerte también iban a preguntar por los demás jóvenes que habían ido junto con él a Grecia, pero siempre les cerraban las puertas como queriendo ocultar algo.

_- ¡Maldita fundación que lo obligaba a pelear hasta la muerte!-_ lloraba en silencio dentro de su habitación al regresar con las manos vacías y con el corazón en un hilo, pero jamás aceptaría su muerte ni dejaría de esperarlo hasta ver su cadáver delante de ella. A veces soñaba con haber tenido más fuerza de voluntad como Seika y correr tras él a dondequiera que fuese, compartir su destino de caballero aun sabiendo que ese sería un camino doloroso para ambos, pero entendía que sólo hubiera sido una pesada carga para el joven, hubiera deseado ser como Pegasus, abrir sus enormes alas y volar libre por el cielo hasta encontrarlo y decirle cuanto lo extrañaba y cuanto anhelaba que volviera con ella, pero eso era imposible, sólo sucedía en los cuentos de hadas y ella cada día despertaba en la triste realidad, una realidad donde él ya no estaba.

Después de la hora de la cena de ese día, Miho se encontraba lavando los platos en la cocina, eran muchos pero no le importaba, siempre creía que el trabajo le ayudaba a mantener la cabeza despejada, pero en ese momento no entendía qué le sucedía, al parecer estaba demasiado sensible porque las lágrimas que se habían hecho sus acompañantes de cada día caían sobre el agua y la espuma, no se molestó en tratar de detenerlas, los niños no la estaban viendo, ellos también extrañaban a Seiya, y ella no quería deprimirlos, por eso siempre les sonreía y trataba de ayudarlos y cuidarlos lo mejor posible, pero en soledad se desahogaba, de lo contrario estaba segura que enfermaría y él se enfadaría al verla así cuando regresara. Eri escondida tras una de las puertas de la cocina que comunicaba con el comedor, también lloraba en silencio, extrañaba a Hyoga y también temía por su suerte, y ver a su amiga triste todo el tiempo le preocupaba, todos habían notado el cambio de Miho de la chica alegre y risueña, a la optimista que sufría en silencio sus penas de amor, en alguna ocasión se atrevió a sugerirle que saliera con algún chico, pero ella se negó rotundamente argumentando que aunque su decisión pareciera descabellada a los ojos de los demás, esperaría a Seiya pasara lo que pasara, cuando de verdad se amaba a alguien era imposible que esa persona pudiera ser reemplazada por otra, la joven rubia lo entendía muy bien y admiraba a su amiga por su valentía, luego de secar sus lágrimas, entró a la cocina para decirle que los niños ya estaban todos dormidos, entonces Miho enjugó su rostro con el delantal blanco que llevaba puesto, comentó a la chica que ella también había terminado sus deberes y que saldría un rato a caminar, pese a que Eri le advirtió que hacía mucho frío.

Mientras paseaba por la calle, sin querer, vio su rostro reflejado en uno de los espejos de un automóvil estacionado, ¡Cómo había cambiado! Ya no era la chiquilla gruñona de trece años que estaba llena de vida y pese a ser huérfana soñaba con algún día formar una hermosa familia, cuidarla y mimarla, ahora, era toda una mujer, sus veintiún años era notorios, ella lo sabía pero ¿Qué pensaría él si la viera así? ¿Sería capaz de reconocerla? ¿Podría gustarle y quedarse junto a ella?

_- Que tenga un cuerpo desarrollado o un rostro más bonito no cambiará mi suerte ¿o sí?- _la brisa helada de la noche llegó hasta ella, provocando que comenzara a tiritar por el frío, pero ya era demasiado tarde, no quería regresar al orfanato por un abrigo, deseaba estar sóla aunque fuera por esa noche y no preocupar a nadie con sus problemas. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas para no congelarse, pero también para sentirse un poco más libre de su aflicción e inconscientemente llegó a una playa cercana a aquel lugar donde habían contemplado las estrellas juntos, la recordaba bastante bien. Cuando eran niños, Seiya y ella jugaban en la arena o en el agua, y juntaban rocas y conchas para regalárselas a Seika quién siempre los observaba y se encargaba de defenderla cuando él la molestaba, sin importar el frío, se quitó los zapatos y caminó descalza sobre la húmeda arena.

_- ¡Cuántas veces quisiste dejar tus huellas marcadas para siempre en esta playa, peleabas con las olas que borraban tus pequeñas pisadas antes de que pudieras dar el siguiente paso!- _sonrió débilmente con aquel recuerdo, y volteó a mirar sus pisadas que poco a poco eran borradas por el agua – Antes, mis huellas no estaban solas…las tuyas las acompañaban…- dijo mientras su voz se quebraba.

Ahora, sólo estaban sus pisadas y nada más, sintió que la soledad la invadía como nunca antes, después de tanto tiempo ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar, ni siquiera la luz de las estrellas la acompañaba, cayó de rodillas y mientras el oleaje mojaba sus ropas, golpeaba con sus puños llena de dolor el agua, no podía dejar de llorar, de pensar en él cada día de su vida, no podía dejar de sentir cosas por él, incluso después de ocho años de ausencia, sentía que Seiya seguía siendo parte de ella.

- ¿Por qué no vuelves? ¡Si elegiste a otra por lo menos dímelo!- gritó esperando que algún milagro sucediera y pudiera olvidarlo, que las frías aguas del mar se lo llevaran de su mente y de su corazón y no regresara nunca más - ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué me enamoré de ti?

"Él"

La vio salir del orfanato, la noche estaba muy helada y pensó que sin un abrigo podía enfermarse, la siguió con cautela, aún no se sentía preparado para verla directamente, y es que ella era impredecible para él, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, aunque eso siempre había sido lo que más le atraía de su personalidad.

_- Dulce como un dorayaki, mandona y gruñona como una anciana- _pensaba con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, sabía que muy en el fondo siempre sería aquella muchacha alegre capaz de entregar amor sin reservas a quienes la rodeaban, la había conocido desde muy pequeño, eran buenos amigos, aunque él la molestaba y se reía de ella siempre, pero en el fondo se querían mucho a pesar de jamás imaginar algo más allá de una hermandad, el tiempo pasó rápido y entonces Mitsumasa Kido adoptó al chico para que se convirtiera en un Caballero de Athena, aunque un poco molesto por haberlo separado de su hermana, aceptó que lo enviaran a entrenar a Grecia, ya que dentro de su mente de niño, la idea de ser tan fuerte como los guerreros de los cuentos o la televisión se veía sensacional, además, le habían prometido que a su regreso podría estar nuevamente con Seika. Miho, siendo muy niña siempre se las ingeniaba para visitarlo y contarle cómo se encontraba su hermana, y a pesar de eso, él no se portó muy amable el día que le comunicó que se iría a Grecia por seis años a entrenar, ella desapareció entonces, él comenzó a extrañarla, y el día de su partida se sintió sólo sin Seika y sin ella, pero debía ser fuerte para poder regresar por su hermana en el futuro.

Los años rápidamente pasaron, las pruebas eran cada vez más difíciles, pero Seiya había logrado salir victorioso, aún así, la dicha de haber conseguido la armadura se vió completamente empañada cuando a su regreso el paradero de su hermana era completamente desconocido, pero Miho seguía ahí mismo en el orfanato, había cambiado un poco pero aún conservaba ese rostro de niña inocente y un grado de madurez más elevado a diferencia de él, ella le había recomendado participar en el Torneo Galáctico para que su hermana lo viera en televisión, pero las cosas no resultaron como él esperaba, estuvo a punto de perder la vida en su combate contra Shiryu, y más enemigos llegaban sin darle mucho respiro, sin embargo, ella seguía a su lado tratando de apoyarlo y cuidarlo dentro de sus limitaciones, hasta que les fue revelado que Athena, la diosa a quien había jurado proteger se encontraba entre ellos, reencarnada en Saori Kido, la joven que hizo de su niñez y su estancia en la mansión algo no muy agradable, pero a final de cuentas ella era quién debía proteger la paz y la justicia y a lo largo de muchas duras pruebas su opinión sobre ella había cambiado totalmente, finalmente debió partir de Japón una vez más, para restablecer el orden en el mundo que se veía amenazado por el Santuario y el Patriarca, el mismo que le había entregado su armadura y le había explicado la importancia de los Caballeros de Athena. Aquella noche, había pasado un momento agradable con Miho caminando por la playa y mirando las estrellas, esperaba que aquel paseo fuera lo más tranquilo posible, no quería decirle lo de su viaje para no preocuparla, pero había un extraña conexión entre ellos a tal punto que sin tener que explicar nada, ella como leyendo su mente le dijo que sabía que se iría lejos y que se trataba de algo peligroso, sorprendido y ante un rostro entristecido que le pedía que no se marchara y que viviera una vida normal, no tuvo más remedio que decirle que debía vivir según su constelación, que jamás claudicaría en su lucha y que no podía olvidar que su principal objetivo era encontrar a su hermana, pero las lágrimas de ella lograron conmover hasta lo más profundo de ser, aquella noche comprendió que Miho era demasiado especial para él, y que si había algo que no quería era verla llorar como en ese momento y hacerla sufrir.

Ambos eran huérfanos, y de no ser por Seika, al menos él habría estado completamente sólo, no fue la lástima ni tampoco el querer tranquilizar a la chica, lo que llevó a prometerle regresar para tener una vida normal junto a ella, Seiya sabía que en el fondo de su corazón había algo más profundo, pero mientras el mal acechara a la humanidad y fuera su deber protegerla no podría estar con tranquilidad junto a ella, no quería darle una vida como la de Shunrei junto a Shiryu, él podía ser el menor de todos, pero sabía que había un sentimiento especial entre ellos, y ver a la joven sufrir por su amigo no era algo que deseara también para Miho y él, debía asegurarse de que el futuro sería uno donde los niños del orfanato y ella pudieran tener una mejor oportunidad de vida, era su deber protegerlos a todos, hubiera deseado besarla en aquel momento, pero la interrupción de Makoto, Akira y Jaco arruinaron el momento, y así sin más debió partir.

Enormes batallas, dioses vengativos, e incluso el acecho de la muerte rodearon la vida del joven Pegasus más de un centenar de veces, pasaron cerca de ocho años desde la última vez que había visto a aquella joven, su primer amor, intentó olvidarla, temía regresar y hacerle daño por tener que partir a otro combate, en secreto maldecía su destino, pero lo ocultaba porque alguien debía ser el de mente optimista ante tanta decadencia, y él, convertido en todo un guerrero jamás se daría por vencido, después de un tiempo, Marín, su maestra, había logrado encontrar a su hermana Seika, la pobre lo había seguido hasta Grecia pero pagó tal osadía perdiendo su memoria, olvidándose por completo de él, por fortuna, logró tras un tratamiento intensivo recuperar parte de sus recuerdos pero el destino cruel, no hizo nada más que mantenerlos alejados mientras él corría en todas direcciones, luchando para proteger al mundo y a la humanidad de la crueldad de los dioses, pero Seika no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para esperarlo, murió de cáncer sin poder ver a su hermano una última vez. Cuando Seiya regresó una vez más junto a su hermana, encontró una nota muy sencilla que le decía _"Por favor, prométeme que vivirás de verdad",_ el joven lleno de dolor visitó la tumba de Seika, no podía asumir que ella no estaría junto a él, tenía una rabia que nunca antes había sentido, en fracción de segundos vio su vida frente a él, desde pequeño sólo servía para luchar, parecía que no tenía ningún otro propósito en este mundo, ¿Qué crimen había cometido él para que la felicidad le fuese negada de esa forma tan cruel? Decidió entonces vivir tal como Seika lo hubiera deseado, pero no lo haría sólo por ella, también lo haría por él, estaba realmente cansado.

Pensó en lo mucho que deseaba tener una familia, el amar y ser amado, quizás sería lógico que buscara a alguien de su mismo mundo, como Saori o incluso Shaina, pero aunque las admiraba enormemente, sabía que no las amaba, además, deseaba alejarse de todo eso, no quería que quien fuera su mujer y su descendencia se involucraran en ello y desperdiciaran su vida como en ese momento lo sentía él, y entonces el rostro dulce y triste de Miho llegó hasta su mente, él lo sabía, nunca había podido olvidarla, y si había una sola razón para estar lejos de ella, esa era el temor a herirla, pero lo había decidido, renunciaría para siempre a seguir el destino de su constelación, es cierto que Saori alguna vez dijo que todos los seres humanos debían vivir según ese destino previamente trazado, incluso si era injusto o doloroso, pero si algo había aprendido él en todos sus combates es que el destino no lo marca la estrella bajo la cual se nacía, los grandes héroes de la mitología llegaron a serlo simplemente porque jamás se rindieron ante los caprichos de los dioses, él lo lograría, sería feliz, ya no le importaba ni el Santuario, ni Athena quién sólo le había traído desdicha siendo él uno de sus caballeros más leales, tomó la caja de Pandora que contenía su armadura y la dejó junto con una carta para Saori, en el templo principal del Santuario, sin que nadie se diera cuenta aparentemente, y después se marchó de ese lugar para siempre.

Aquel día había llegado muy temprano, quería ir de inmediato al orfanato a buscar a Miho si es que aún estaba ahí, entonces se dio cuenta de algo que no había considerado, tal vez ella, al igual que su hermana se había cansado de esperarlo, pero a diferencia de ella, quizás ya estaría con alguien más, por un momento sintió que todo su ser se congelaba, caminó un largo rato por el puerto algo decaído, y cuando pasaba frente a varios puestos donde vendían pescado divisó a la persona por la cual había hecho el viaje de regreso, Miho. Se sintió realmente feliz al volver a verla, se veía hermosa, ya no era una niña, tenía las curvas y todo el encanto de una mujer, quiso correr a abrazarla, de seguro estaba haciendo las compras para el almuerzo del orfanato, pero se detuvo en seco al notar que su mirada irradiaba una profunda tristeza.

_- ¿Acaso será por mi culpa?-_ pensó, y entonces, decidió observarla antes de acercarse, había desafiado a la muerte, y derrotado a dioses dementes una y otra vez, pero en las cosas del corazón era totalmente torpe, nadie le había enseñado a vivir, sólo lo habían preparado para dar su vida por Athena, sin que Miho se diera cuenta, él la siguió durante todo el día hasta ese momento en que la veía llorando desconsoladamente por él en la playa, sintió que no la merecía, ella era una joven demasiado dulce y él todos esos años no había hecho nada más que ser la causa de su sufrimiento, poco a poco comenzó a retroceder para dejarla en paz, y para que al menos ella pudiera tener una nueva vida y ser feliz, entonces como si los espíritus de sus ancestros se hubieran confabulado, le pareció escuchar la voz de su hermana Seika llamándolo y pidiéndole que no tuviera miedo de tener una vida normal, que él más que nadie merecía estar con quien amaba, inmediatamente dio la vuelta, se quitó sus zapatos, y corrió en medio de la oscuridad y la fría arena hacia la joven.

- ¡No te mentí, aquí estoy, quiero estar contigo y vivir esa vida normal de la que me hablaste alguna vez!- al oír esa extraña voz, un tanto familiar, Miho detuvo su llanto, se puso de pie y volteó con lentitud para ver de quién se trataba, y vio frente a ella un joven moreno, mucho más alto que ella y musculoso, que se acercaba sin aparente temor al frío ni tampoco a empaparse, algo dentro de ella le dijo que lo conocía, y tras observarlo algo confundida, se atrevió a salir de su duda.

- ¿Eres tú, Seiya?- esa pregunta provocó una leve sonrisa al joven, no imaginaba que estaría tan irreconocible, a pesar de los años había cosas en ella que no habían cambiado, incluso aunque ya no se atara el cabello en dos coletas, a él no le había costado reconocerla, pero al parecer él si que había sufrido un cambio profundo, porque ella no paraba de mirarlo con una expresión de confusión, sin darle más tiempo, la abrazó fuertemente y ambos cayeron al agua, pero Seiya se sentía como un niño junto a ella, y no paraba de reír mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie, por un instante se miraron fijamente a los ojos, reconociéndose una vez más, y entonces la joven no pudo resistir, los años de soledad y dolor aún le pesaban, y sin querer le dio una fuerte bofetada a un desprevenido Seiya.

- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué haces eso? Viaje desde muy lejos para pedirte que me ayudaras en la difícil tarea de tener hijos, pero con tanta violencia mejor le pido ayuda a otra chica- se quejó él sobándose la mejilla, aunque sentía que merecía ese golpe por todos esos años que ella había sufrido esperándolo, pero Miho en lugar de recriminarle cosa alguna nuevamente comenzó a sollozar abrazándose fuertemente a él_- ¡Por Zeus! ¿Acaso las mujeres no pueden expresarse de otra manera? Si sufren, lloran, si se enojan, lloran y si están felices vuelven a llorar, definitivamente no las entiendo_- pensó acariciandola _e_spalda de la joven.

- ¡Estás vivo, Seiya! Y has vuelto, bienvenido a casa- escuchó a Miho murmurar en voz baja.

- Así es, he regresado y aunque ahora por culpa de los años, no somos más que un par de desconocidos, no me marcharé nunca más, estoy aquí por ti Miho- Seiya tomó con ternura el rostro de la joven y después de exactamente ocho años, al fin pudo besarla, las mejillas de ambos enrojecieron, eran adultos, eso era indiscutible, pero dentro de sus corazones aún permanecía un poco del niño y de la niña que alguna vez fueron, y aquel beso sellaba para siempre el deseo de ambos de iniciar una nueva vida juntos, la que se habían prometido hace tanto tiempo.

Minutos después, tomados de la mano caminaban de regreso al orfanato. Al abandonar la playa, Seiya notó que las huellas de ambos sobre la arena eran borradas por el mar, y recordó que en su niñez deseaba que jamás sus pisadas desaparecieran de ese lugar, porque serían la prueba de que él había existido y había estado ahí alguna vez, pero también pensó en aquellas huellas que no eran llevadas por el mar, que permanecían en nuestros corazones y que no importa las tempestades que se avecinen, siempre estarán allí guardadas en lo más profundo dispuestas a recordarnos el aprendizaje diario y también a aquellas personas que significaron algo importante en nuestras vidas, Miho y Seika habían dejado sus huellas en su corazón, ahora era su turno para dejar las suyas pero esta vez desde su verdadero ser, aquel que tenía una oportunidad para amar, y como todo en la vida consistía en una eterna batalla, él estaba seguro que daría lo mejor de sí para no perder esta su batalla por la vida que deseaba tener.

**Fin**

**Espero les haya gustado el fic, ojalá Seiya y Miho sean felices, pero creo que él necesitará un ultra sahumerio porque a él y a todos los demás la desgracia los sigue a todos lados :P, Saori no me desagrada es sólo que tengo mi idea abstracta sobre la persona para ella (Algún día escribiré un Saori/Julián T-T) Este fic va con cariño para dos personas, InatZiggy Stardust (amiga esto me ha costado pero al fin me salí con la mía jajaja) y para la querida Saint Lu que aunque no le gusta esta pareja sé que le gusta lo romántico ¡nyan!. Nos leemos en Saint Rockers y Paralelamente ;)**


End file.
